Professional Griefers
by Dubstep
Summary: Somewhere in the middle of a classifed, invite-only server, a base of Pro Griefers wait to strike a random server full of riches and the pride of having conqered yet another server. But this one is different. The general feels that she might meet an old friend there, and that it might lead to a war between the griefers and every other player in Minecraft. Teen for violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: ProG's_XYZ

Their voices rand out loudly through the underground castle walls, waiting, anticipating for their leaders to show. Finally, after an hour of waiting, a black and blue clothed boy stepped out onto the balcony before his followers.

The boy smiled and raised his diamond sword for all to see. All cheered, screaming with enthusiasm and pride at their leader.

"Are you ready?!" He screamed over their voices.

"YES!" Everyone screamed. A girl dressed in green with the creeper logo tattooed onto her neck stepped out onto the balcony, a dark grin plastered to her face.

"Who are we?!" She yelled

"PRO G'S!" they hollered back. The girl nudged the boy clothed in black.

"X, they're ready. We should start loading the teleport." She whispered.

"I know they're ready, Cats. They've been ready since BestCraft." The boy, X, replied. Cats shuddered at that name X called her.

"I don't go by that anymore. You know that, X. It's just Frozen now." She hissed. X rolled his eyes and turned back to the audience.

"To the teleport, Pros! Tomorrow is the where the fun begins!" X called. Immediately, whoops and hollers roared about, as multiple people marched in perfect line and sync, toward a large redstone teleport, stolen from one of the very creators of Minecraft.

X and Frozen stood side by side, programming a new server into the teleport.

"So, who's on the list now?" Frozen asked. X smiled as he located the address.

"Something called BloodOfMiners. Perfect. Sounds interesting." X replied, and locked the door, pushing several buttons.

"Everyone ready?" He asked. Various screams answered his ask with a yes.

"Remember, they won't fight you! Remember watching them build friends just like you! Remember their treason to you! They deserve this! They have notch? We have the Pro G's, who've stolen from even the creators of minecraft before! What's another "god" to us?! Let's destroy them!" Fro screamed over everyone's voices in the speech she gave before every mission. Multiple shouts of approval, or swords raised in the air, signified that her people were ready for this.

X pulled the switch, and everyone was warped to a jungle biome, in an unfamiliar forest. Frozen immediately put on her sunglasses, and pocketed the creeper spawner. A queen has to keep her identity concealed in unfamiliar lands. She noticed that X was staring off into the distance, at a castle made of cobblestone. His glowstone-yellow eyes glowed in the dark, his black-as-coal hair blew a tad bit as the wind rose, allowing Frozen to see the scar across his lip, gained from a mission back in January of last year.

"Boss! Some of the kids found an abandoned mineshaft!" A random female called, wearing a female herobrine skin. X turned around, and Frozen averted her gaze to the girl.

"Perfect. Tell everyone to set home once inside." X called, and turned back to the castle.

"Just imagine what kind of riches lay in there, guarded by unsuspecting users." X whispered, just loud enough for Frozen to hear.

"I can imagine, sir. I can practically feel the treasure that lays beyond. Probably gold and diamond." Frozen replied. X smiled, and looked at Frozen, which made her blush every time.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" X asked.

"Of course. It's just.." Frozen trailed off.

"What?" X asked, his yellow eyes glowing with curiosity. "What's wrong, Cats?"

Frozen huffed and decided that if he wanted to call her that, she'd call him by his old name.

"Nothing's wrong, Tox. I just, don't want to meet an old friend on this server. It's bad enough what you did to the end farm.." She sighed.

"What's wrong with that? All I did was flood the farm! No survivors, it's not a big deal. Why would they care?" X asked.

"It's complicated. Just..don't talk about it again." Frozen whispered, and placed a bed under a jungle tree, and sat on it, watching as X placed his bed 5 blocks away, making a two block-high wall of glass to separate the two leaders.

"If that's what you want, then fine." X sighed, and lay on the bed; Frozen did the same on her bed.

"Goodnight, Cats." X laughed. Frozen chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Goodnight Tox," She replied, thinking about what kind of stuff would happen tomorrow.

Probably something stealthy, and something the players on this server would never forget.

After all. Pro G's stood for Professional Griefers.

**Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter of Professional Griefers! This story was inspired by the Deadmau5 song, Professional Griefers. IF you didn't know, I've recently become a major griefer, and my friend Toxic-Faced-Fox (on ) have joined together to become the Pro G's. Noone is safe **

**Once again, taking OC's let me know of you want them in the story. Also add whether or not they're griefers. **


	2. Newb

Chapter 2: ProG's_XYZ

X sat on a block of cobblestone, staring at the castle still. The abandined mineshaft was a bust, but they did find a cave spider spawner. Perfect for griefing.

"Hey, Tox!" Frozen called. "A couple of the players and I are going on a raid. Nothing serious, just a town or two. Do you want to tag along?"

X looked at the small crowd, waiting eagerly for his response. One was a girl named Fenix, he remembered her from a raid a couple weeks ago. Skilled in cake griefs. Another girl, Ellie, he didnt know her all too well but had heard things about her. She was a stealthy one, a great asset to the griefers. Last, there was a male player, the only one X actually knew, Shadow. They were on a team together back in 2012, and Shadow was a perfect asset to the grief. Lava traps and TNT were his specialties. Then there was a random new person called kill3r527, but people just called him newb. He had a specialty in obsidian placing, but not much else.

"Yeah, I have nothing else to do." X replied, smiling ever so slightly. Frozen smiled and tossed everyone a potion of invisibility.

"Everybody ready to go?" she asked. With a brisk nod from everyone, she sprinted off in the direction of a bunch of houses, the team racing closely behind.

Fenix added the last couple of cakes to the house, after Ellie had hacked open all of the chests, taking their valuable contents. For good measure, Shadow killed the pets with lava, just to add a touch of insane cruelty to the grief.

X was enjoying every moment of the griefs, enough so that he brought back an old Pro-G tradition.

"Who wants to do the honors? If anyone remembers, that is." He asked with a slight laugh. Ellie, Fenix, Frozen, and Shadow looked at X, stunned.

"Are you sure? We haven't done that in ages!" Shadow asked.

"Of course I'm sure! Who wants to do it?" He asked again. Ellie's hand shot up into the air, eager to perform the honorary duties.

"Oh, little miss careful wants to be dangerous all of a sudden?" Newb asked sarcastically. Frozen slapped the back of his head, hard, and glared at him.

"You've been here less than a week, where all of us have been here for months. Treat your elder players with some respect." She hissed. Newb crossed his arms and pouted, stepping away.

Ellie turned back to X, who handed her a pressure plate and TNT. Ellie grinned and placed the TNT underground, and carefully put the pressure plate above it, without setting it off.

"Done." Ellie smiled and stepped back to look at her work.

"Um, guys? We'd better go. There's a player coming this way,and he's not one of us."

Shadow looked off onto the night horizon, and nodded.

"Yeah, lets go. Whoever it is is armed with gold and iron." He added. X started running towards the jungle, diving over a bush to look back at the house. Everyone raced after him, and kneeled beside the bush.

"What are you doing?! We're supposed to run!" Ellie exclaimed. Fenix and Shadow hid next to X.

"He just wants to see the guy's reaction to the grief, Ellie. That's all." Shadow whispered. Ellie rolled her eyes and hid behind the bush, followed by Frozen.

The player opened the door, took a step forward, and was blown sky high, his armor flying in all different directions. Everyone tried hard to restrain their laughter, except for X, who was looking around wildly, appearing the slightest bit frightened.

"Tox? What's wrong?" Frozen asked, suddenly understanding what was wrong.

"Can somebody tell us what's going on?!" Fenix asked, in a whispering voice. Frozen stared at Fenix, Ellie, and Shadow, looking terrified.

"Where is Newb?" She asked. Eyes widened, they all heard loud laughter coming from near the now burning house.

Across the field, they could see a little player, in that skin annoying noobs use, with no clothes on, and no censor. He was laughing his heart out, but didnt notice when the guy they'd griefed respawned right infront of him.

"You son of a (censor)! What the (nether) is wrong with you!" The guy roared, and raised his arm. The guy was furious, with a fire in his eyes that would scare a wither away. Newb couldn't stop the attack. All he managed to say was, "It was the Pro-G's! Not me! It-" he couldnt even finish the sentence. The punch resounded with a loud thunk nouse, surrounded by pink and yellow pixels. Anyone that had seen those pixels knew what it meant. Not only was Newb dead, and all of his equipment lost, Newb has been permanently banned. With no chance to appealfor his ban.

"Newb.." was all Frozen could mutter. X stood silently, and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Fenix asked. "We have to avenge him!" X shook his head.

"No. We're leaving." He replied coldly. Frozen stood and stared at X, looking into his yellow eyes, which had lost their glow.

"X, I know you feel bad. But we have to avenge Newb's death. It's for the best." She explained. X shoved Frozen away, watching her trip over a log.

"Noone is going to avenge Newb. It's done. He's banned, thats it, the end. Now let's go, before we get caught." He answered coldly, looking at everyone with his harsh stare. "Everyone get back to the mineshaft. Now." and with that, he teleported back to base. Frozen looked back where Newb had died, and teleported after X, as did everyone else.

**Author's note: Hi again! Thanks for reading the second chapter of Professional Griefers! I've included the OC's submitted, and I think all of them re really cool and interesting :D. The only ones that belong to me are X, Frozen, and Newb.**

**Ellie, Fenix, and Shadow ©their OC submitters**

**Frozen, Newb, that one guy who got griefed ©Me**

**Tox(X)(XYZ), ProG's_XYZ ©Toxic-Faced-Fox (he doesnt have an account here)**

**BloodofHeroes ©whoever made that server**


	3. New matters and Old Friends

Chapter 3: ProG_XYZ

The next morning came around faster than normal, possibly because server admin had used a time command. Breakfast in the mess hall was awfully quiet, the only sound being the crunch of carrots and clinking of bowls on tables. Almost everyone had heard about what happened to Newb by now, and more than half wanted to avenge his death.

"If anyone so much as takes a step out of this mineshaft without my permission, I'll kill you myself." X had snarled at the meeting earlier that morning.

* * *

"So, the time has come to speak of matters very important to our server." the Admin announced. There was a long table, with one chair on each side. Each chair filled with a Mob-Lord that served as a moderator.

A male slammed his hand on the table, and jumped up in his seat. His Skeleton head made the scene even more frightening than normal.

"I'd like to bring a new problem to the table." He growled. A woman, with red eyes and short black hair motioned her arm for the male to proceed.

"Speak, Skeleking. We'd all like to hear of this new matter." She spoke, hissing a little every time she said an 'S'.

"There's a new faction on the server. A griefing faction. Last night, a troop of six came to my house and destroyed it, causing me to lose my day's earnings, and the house that I'd spent weeks on." He explained, gradually getting more furious with each sentence.

"This is an outrage! We must set out to the soldiers, get them to eliminate the problem. This faction will be no match for our army." The spider woman added.

"Queen Arachnid, we must not get too hasty with things. Who knows what they've gained on that grief. What if they have their own army of iron golems? What are we to do when we stumble upon that?" The Admin retorted.

There was a silence, and the three turned to the last mod who hadn't spoken yet.

"And what say you, Enderqueen Shado?"

The queen hesitated to answer, and gazed down at the enderpearl in her grasp.

* * *

"I think we have a real problem on our hands." She replied.

**Nightfall**

Frozen walked into the large castle, hidden under a cloak. She hunched over, making it seem as if she were just a harmless old woman. With a brisk hand motion, a small squad of seven players advanced toward her, hiding behind shrubs.

At the castle gates, guards came down and held their swords at Frozen.

"We can't let you in here, lady. The castle is off-limits at night." One guard explained.

"Yeah, you'll have to return another time." The second guard added. Frozen hid a dark grin under the shadows of her cloak.

"That's too bad..._for you._" With just a flick of the wrist, every player in the small squad leaped out from the bush, attacking the guards simultaneously.

The sound made from the struggle was quite obnoxious and thunderous, but the distraction allowed Frozen to run through the gates and shoot the guards from the back with fire enchant arrows. She waved for them to follow, and sprinted towards the village. This would be a siege they would never forget

Shado ran down the stairs of her home, and grabbed her diamond sword, enchanted with knockback II. She gazed at the sword with trust, and sprinted out into the village courtyard, hearing the loud noises of a struggle near the castle walls.

Shado took off at a bolt towards the castle gates, not paying attention to what was right infront of her

Frozen slammed into something tall, that knocked her opponent and herself to the floor. In the dim light, it took her a moment to realize who this thing was.

"Shado?" She asked, looking around wildly. "What are you doing here?"

Shado looked confused. "I could ask you the same thing." Frozen shot to her feet, and attempted to push Shado away.

"You have to get out of here now. Something big is about to happen." Frozen hissed.

Shado didn't move, and got to her feet, looking past Frozen, and then back down at her. She noticed the wild, panicked look in her gaze.

"Frozen? What's wrong?"

"You have to go! NOW! Get out of here! Just run!"

From behind Frozen, there was a large explosion, and houses blew up like dominoes, screams of pain resounded soon after. A member of the squad ran out into the street Shado and Frozen were on.

"Frozen! Come on! We got the loot, hurry up and grab something!" He called, and started to run away. Shado looked back down at Frozen, who had a look of sadness now.

"Frozen?" Shado asked, looking baffled and gradually getting a look of anger.

"I'm sorry." Frozen whispered in reply, and quickly disarmed Shado of the diamond sword, immediately whirling around to start running. She kept at a fast pace, collecting gold, diamond, and obsidian as she ran, before teleporting back to base.

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading the third chapter of Professional Griefers! This chapter was my favorite so far, and I felt that I might've overdone it with the drama. I incorporated new characters into the story(as you can probably tell) and they may or may not have something to do with the story later.**

** Thanks for reading!**


End file.
